


OverStim Husbando Theater

by ShalineLawrence



Category: Haikyuu!!, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Mommy Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wing Overstimulation, master kink, tummy bulge, wing play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence
Summary: WELCOME TO THE OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. Intro

Where your dream Husbando gets the overstim that you all have been wanting.  
Some have brutal revenge, others has double overstim, and others just have one sided.  
But all have a nice caring aftercare that may leave you crying.  
Each Husbando is written and already previewed before posting.  
Each chapter is a different Husbando, so search for your husbando that you desire to see OverStimmed.  
At this time, I am only taking private requests for husbandos.

I hope you guys enjoy the show.

Chapter 2: Tamaki Amajiki  
Chapter 3: Katsuki Bakugo  
Chapter 4: Eijiro Kirishima  
Chapter 5: Keigo Takami (Hawks)  
Chapter 6: Shouta Aizawa (Eraserhead)  
Chapter X: Hitoshi Shinso - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Shoto Todoroki - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Kakashi Hatake - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Dabi - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Shoyo Hinata - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Kei Tsukushima - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Toru Oikawa - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Tetsuro Kuroo - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Koshi Sugawara - _Coming Soon_  
Chapter X: Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic) - _Coming soon_


	2. Tamaki Amajiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER! TONIGHT'S TARGET IS OUR BELOVED SHY BOY, TAMAKI AMAJIKI, BETTER KNOWN AS SUNEATER. 
> 
> TO SET THE SCENE:  
> YOU AND TAMAKI HAVE ONLY BEEN MARRIED FOR A MONTH NOW AND YOU LOVE IT WHEN YOU DOM HIM IN BED. HIS MEWLS JUST STIMULATE YOU INTO BLISS. HOWEVER, TAMAKI HAS BEEN KNOWN TO PUSH BACK SOMETIMES AND HE GOES FULL DOM ON YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT! IS THIS ONE OF THESE TIMES?
> 
> LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Working on Editing the ** areas to be italicized but here is Tamaki. I have to do this for the next two chapters as well.)

_Tamaki begs with his eyes._ "Please.... _M-M-Mommy_ , let me cum......p-p-please let me cum." _Tamaki cries out._ "Please.... _Mommy_.......I n-n-need to c-c-cum. _BUNNY_! Fuck......"

 _"Mommy......Mooooommyyyyy_ Please..... _PLEASE_ Let me cum......I'll be a good boy......" _Tamaki begs before you continue letting Tamaki cum down your throat._ _"Bunny_ I love you......" _You push Tamaki on the bed and sit right on his cock._ " _MOMMY_! Please....Please f-f-f-fuck me."

 _You start moving fast on Tamaki's cock as he moans loudly, before you stop_. " _Mommy_.....Please.....don't stop.....f-f-fuck me. _Mommy._ Please don't stop. I.....I need you.....Please, f-f-fuck my cock, _Mooooommyyyyy"_

 _"MOOOOMMYYYYYYYY_ PLEASE......don't......don't stop!" _You grin down to Tamaki as you just sit there._ "Please.... _mommy_.....i need to cum.....I-I-I _need_ to cum....... _MOMMY!_ Please....please.......let me......ah.....Ah......" _you start moving to let the poor boy cum_ "I.....I love you, _B-Bunny_."

 _You don't let up. You continue to go at it._ "Hey....wait..... _Ah....AH......MOMMY.....Please_ I don't have anything......anymore.....no...." _Tamaki cries out for you to stop._ "ah..... _Ah! Mommy.....MOMMY._ Please.....no......!!!!AH!!!!!"

 _Tamaki cries out_ "Please.... _PLEASE MOMMY_ I don't h-have any more........ah......AH....... _moooooommyyyyyyy. please_ let me cum.....I-I-I'm shooting.....b-blanks......but..... _let me cum_. I-I-I need to cum....... _Mommyyyyyyyyyy._ "

 _Tamaki throws his head back._ " _Mommy...._ It's too much......ah ah _AHHHHH_. Please..... _TOO MUCH!!!!! MOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYY!"_ _Tamaki starts orgasming, arching his back trying to cum. His breath is ragged._ "Please..... _please_ no more.....ah..... _AH....MOMMY_!!! _you continue to go, still not letting up._

 _"Mommyyyyyyy. Please......please.......no more._ I can't take any more. please.....please......ah...... _ah~ MOMMYYYYYYY._ No....no more." _Tamaki arches his back again crying out to orgasm but nothing coming._ "Please.....no more......." _You continue to ride him._

 _"Bunny.......I beg of you.....please......I give._ I give bunny.....Ah.....ah....... _Mommyyyyyy_ Please....." _Tamaki's back is once again arched as he tries to cum.....but nothing is coming._ "I beg.....please......I beg......no more...... _bunny_.....please let me rest....."

 _No rest for this poor bean. You continue on and Tamaki's cries get more desperate._ "Please......PLEASE...... _Bunny_ I'm done......I......I.....can't.....f-f-fuck..... _Moooooommyyyyyyy._ No more......ah ah _AH."_ _Tamaki's back arches yet again, making him shoot a blank again._ "No moreeeeee........pleeeeaaseeeee."

 _Tamaki pleads at you with his eyes_ "Please....no more....Please...... _Bunny_......I beg..... _No more Mommy_........" _You lean down and give him a kiss before grinding your hips against his._ "No..... _mommy_......please.....please....... _no_."

_ Tamaki grunts trying to cum. _ “Please.......PLEASE..... _ AH AH AH _ . No more.......”  _ Tamaki shoots yet another blank, his back arching for the umpteenth time this session _ “I....I can't...... _ bunny.....please......I'll be a really good boy. _ ”

_ Tamaki is crying _ “Please..... _ Bunny _ .......I can't........I can't do anymore...... _ please.....no more.......bunny _ . Please.....”  _ You think for a moment trying to determine if you should let the poor bean rest _ .

*You smile and Kiss Tamaki, getting off of him and sat next to him.* Th-Thank you. *Bunny. You both sit in silence for a few minutes, letting Tamaki rest for a moment before you watch him kneel down in front of you* It's time for *Bunny* to learn what I just went through.......*Bunny. Tamaki pushes your legs wide and goes down on your sex. Licking and sucking and rubbing fast and hard making you moan out*

*Tamaki looks up as your back arches to the stimulation he brings.* What's the matter......*Bunny*.......*He raises a hand and it transforms into tentacles and he wraps one around your neck, pushes one into your mouth and whatever remaining holes you may have, he thrusts the remaining tentacles into* Does *Bunny* have their mouth full?

*Bunny*.......You've been such a bad, bad *bunny* I'm going to have to punish you. *Tamaki goes back to work sucking and stimulating your sex, moving faster and harder. You cry out his name.* Yes.....*Bunny* Cry out my name. Beg me to let you release.

*You moan out as Tamaki suddenly stops. Pulls all his tentacles out and unwraps your neck.* What's the matter, *Bunny*? Are you wanting to cum? How do you ask me? Huh? What's the magic word, *Bunny*? *You beg Tamaki to let you cum, but he sits there looking at you in the eyes. He lets one of his tentacles lightly trace over all your sex.* I can't hear you, *Naughty Bunny*.

*Naughty Bunny*. I don't know if you deserve the release. *Tamaki slips one of his tentacles into one of your holes and starts moving it in and out really really fast* What's that? You about to cum? *Tamaki pulls out right before you cum again, making you whimper* Oh.....*Naughty Bunny*. Do you really expect me to let you release after you overstimmed me?

*You look down to Tamaki begging for him to let you cum* What do you call me, *Naughty Bunny*? *You beg him to let you cum, Daddy.* Good *Bunny*. Let *Daddy* make you cum. *Tamaki shoved two tentacles into your hole and they fucked you until you came. You're orgasm washed over you but Tamaki doesn't let up. Another tentacle finds another hole and starts thrusting in and out* Come on.....*Mommy*, beg *daddy* to go easy on you.

*Your moans cry out as his tentacles thrusted harder and faster. You cry out that you were about to cum again when Tamaki removes them from you.* Oh *Naughty Bunny*. You just don't learn.....You have to beg for a release.....*Naughty Bunny. Tamaki sits there listening to you mewl and calling him daddy again.* Oh no no no. *Daddy* wants to hear you beg. Beg for me to let you cum, *Mommy*.

*Tamaki hears you begging Daddy to let you cum. But instead of shoving the tentacles back in, he shoves his cock in and a tentacle and sits there. You feel that and your orgasm washes over you, but you cant finish as Tamaki starts thrusting his hips into you. Naughty Bunny* is going to be my *Slutty Bunny* in a minute. But.....*Daddy* has to teach *Mommy* how to be a good *Little Bunny*. *Tamaki pulls out his cock and shoves more tentacles into your hole. Three tentacles fuck you as you cry out, begging to cum, before they leave you sit there, needing to cum.*

*Tamaki only laughs as he rams his cock into you, sending two tentacles down your throat* What's that, *Naughty Bunny*? You want to cum? *Daddy* will let you cum. Cum for *Daddy* you, *Slutty Bunny*. *You scream out as you cum again, feeling like you are starting to get to your limit. Tamaki doesn't stop thrusting though. Your moans are muffled as he slips a tentacle into the same hole his cock was in. You feeling close again.* Oh you need to cum again? What a *Slutty Bunny* you are.

*Tamaki doesn't let up as he continues to pound you.* What's the matter, *Slutty Bunny*? Just cum, you little slut. Show *Daddy* that you are learning what you put him through. *You just orgasm and nothing comes. You arch your back as you try to cum, hearing Tamaki laugh* Oh....is *Mommy* all out of cum? Maybe *Mommy* will learn why *Daddy* was shooting blanks.

*Tamaki continues to pound you and his tentacles are ravaging you, one of them taking a moment to wrap around your neck.* Beg for mercy you *Slutty Bunny*. You've been such a bad *Mommy* to make *Daddy* Punish you like this. *Tamaki pulls you up by the neck and wraps his other arm around your waist, making you bounce harder on his cock* Beg me to slam you into the wall, *Slutty Bunny*

*Tamaki hears your mewlings to be slammed into the wall and slams you hard, not enough to knock you out, but enough that you will be feeling it in the morning. He takes one of the tentacles that was in your mouth and shoves it into your hole with his cock and one other tentacle.* What's the matter, *Mommy*? Is *Daddy* stretching that hole of yours? Are you close to cumming again? *You nod yes and his cock and tentacles leave your hole, making you squirm* I need to hear you beg again.....beg *Daddy* to let you cum. *You can hear it in his voice, he was starting to go feral*

*Tamaki smirks and slides just the tip of his cock inside, hearing you mewl for more.* Is that not enough, *Slutty Bunny*? You want more? *Slides a little more of his cock inside. But still not enough.* You want more??? *Pulls his cock out and slams two tentacles into your hole, releasing the empty orgasm before ramming them in and out again, Tamaki changes his other hand into tentacles as well, having one wrap around your waist.* Does my *Slutty Bunny* want more?

*Tamaki rams two more tentacles into your hole while another goes down into your mouth, leaving one more tentacle on each hand to find a place around your sex area to stimulate* What does *Mommy* have to say to *Daddy* about what she did to me? Huh? *I'm waiting. Tamaki smirks up at you as all the tentacles violate you in ways you didn't think were possible. You orgasmed again with nothing to give. You started begging with your eyes for him to stop* Oh, you think I am going to stop now, *Slutty Bunny*?

*You watch as Tamaki continues to have his tentacles pound you, and when you start to squirm getting close to your orgasm again, Tamaki takes you and throws you to his bed, removing all the tentacles and just stands there looking at you with feral eyes* Beg for me to let you orgasm, *Mommy.*

*Tamaki sprouts wings from his back and flies over, ramming his mouth into your sex, sucking, licking, and biting over and over again to your empty orgasm.* Scream my name, *Slutty Bunny*. Scream it from the top of your lungs. *You scream out as Tamaki doesn't let up, orgasming multiple times in a row, all dry.* Yes....Scream it! Let the neighbors hear you beg for mercy, *Slutty Bunny*.

*You beg Tamaki to stop. You promised him that you would be a good bunny and that you would behave* Oh no....You are not getting off that easy *Slutty Bunny.* Beg your *Daddy* to stop. Beg to be released from this torture. Beg for me to *stop*.

*Tamaki smirks and sits up, releases his tentacles and wings before he sits on the bed* I-I-I'm sorry *Bunny*. Did I g-g-go too far? I-I-I.....uh.....*Bunny*? What....What are you.....Ah......*AH! You smirked at him as you took his cock back in your mouth* *B-B-Bunny*.....hnnnn Ah.....no.....*Bunny*

*Bunny* please…..not more of this……*Tamaki begs as you kept your ministrations slow.* Please…..*Mommy* Please no more….AH! *He arched his back as he shot another blank* Please……..*Bunny*......stop……*MOMMY*

*Mommy......please.......Moooooommyyyyy* No more.....*No more! Ah....AH!* Pleaaaaaaase......*You suck hard on the tip of his cock causing him to cry out in another drygasm.* Please *Bunny......I.....I.....AH*

*Mommy.......please......I......* I.....*Tamaki suddenly got quiet when you felt tentacles ramming into your hole. You cry out against his cock* *F-Fuck!* I underestimated.....Ah......how......*FUUUUUCK! Tamaki shot out another blank as you did the same.*

*But you didn't stop there. You pushed his hand away as you slammed down onto his cock again.* Not this time.....*Tamaki pushed one of his tentacle fingers into your hole as you started bouncing*. I.....*Bunny......MOMMY......FUCK!*

*You cry out as you and him drygasm again together. Tamaki removed the tentacle and just grabs your waist, making you ride him harder.* You want *Daddy* to......*fuck......Mommy.......* I......I.......*MOMMYYYYYY! You both just continue to drygasm before you collapse onto his chest.*

*You lay against his chest as both of you pant. Bunny* I-I-I-I am sorry.....are you ok? *Tamaki strokes your hair as you pull yourself off of him and curl up next to his side. You nod against his side.* Let.....Let me go.....get some....warm washcloths......*Tamaki slowly gets up, kisses your forehead as he waddles a bit to the bathroom, drawing up a nice warm bath. He soaked some washcloths in the warm water, bringing them to you, grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen on his way back* I-I am drawing up a bath.....but here i-is a warm cloth and water.

*Tamaki helps you up as you press the cloth to your neck to help with some of the stinging* I-I-I-I hope you don't think of m-m-m-me any less......*B-B-B-Bunny*. *Tamaki helps you to the bathroom as the bathtub just finished filling.* Let me help you in....*Bunny*. I know....you m-m-m-must be sore.

*Once Tamaki helps you in, you look over to him and asks if he wants to join you for cuddle time in the bath, since you know you went rough on him.* A-A-Are you s-s-s-sure *B-B-B-Bunny*? *You nod and he gets in and curls up into you. It was always so cute when he curled into you.* *Bunny*......I hope......you are ok......I didn't mean to go too rough on you.......*tears started to form in the corners of his eyes.*

*You bend down to kiss Tamaki gently to reassure him that you were ok and asked to make sure he was ok.* I'm ok....*Bunny*......I love you......And......I-I-I-I actually......had f-f-f-fun. Maybe.....we can do it a-a-a-again, *Bunny*


	3. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER! TONIGHT'S TARGET IS OUR BELOVED BOOM BOOM BOY, KATSUKI BAKUGO, BETTER KNOWN AS GROUND ZERO. 
> 
> TO SET THE SCENE:  
> BAKUGO HAS ALWAYS BEEN A BRAT IN BED, PARTIALLY ALWAYS DOMMING YOU. FOR A YEAR NOW, YOU'VE LET HIM PLAY HIS GAME. BUT NOW, ITS PAYBACK TIME....THOUGH YOU DON'T EXPECT HIM TO PUSH BACK LIKE HE DOES. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
> 
> LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter still has minor edits to be done, but everything is here)

Hey, *Dumbass*. You wanted me…..hey! HEY! What are you? Ah…..*AH*.......*You pushed Bakugo onto your shared bed, throwing his pants down in the process. You grinned up at him as you take his cock into your mouth.* Hey….Hey…..*Teddy Bear* not so rough….ah *AH*…..*You suck him hard and fast. His cries of pleasure as you work on him increase with your speed. TEEEEDDYYYYYY BEAAAAAAAAAR*

*You hear him cry out for you to slow down, but you ignore Bakugo.* Please….*Teddy Bear*......Have mercy…...Let me….think……*AH*......*you kept up your ministrations on Bakugo as you could feel him squirm under you.* Please…..let’s think…….*ahhhh*.....about this…..f-fuck. *Teddyyyy Bear!*

*Bakugo grips the sheets of your bed as he felt his orgasm come.* Baby.....*Teddy Bear*......I'm about to......*hnnnnnn. Bakugo releases a load into your mouth and you drink it down, grinning up at him as your mouth contains the tip of his cock inside. Teddy Bear....* Please......Let me stick.......*AHHHH! He cries out as you slam your mouth back down to the base of his cock, making him throw his head back.*

*FUUUUUUCK! TEDDY BEAR! SUCK IT BABY!* Don't stop.....fuuuuuuuuck. *Bakugo gets into it for a moment as you can hear it in his moans he was starting to get close to shoot another load.* I'm cum.....hey......why......please....*please, teddy bear* let me cum. *You smirk at the boy, telling him he has to beg for it.* You *Dumbass*. Like I am......*AH! You stroke the tip of his cock with a finger.* I'm not going to.......*ahhhhh*......beg.........*AHHHHH!*

*You sat there just playing with the tip of his cock, looking content, knowing he needs to cum.* Babe.....please........please don't make.......*ahhhh* me beg........*teddy bear* I'll do anything.........*You just sit there just playing with his cock some more.* Fine......*Fine*........Please *Mommy* let me cum.......you *dumbASSSSSSSS*

*You slam your hole down on his cock without much warning. You look at him and tell him that Mommy wasn't the right word.* What.......nnnnnngn........you....You want.......*Master*? *You rolled your hips as he felt closer to cumming.* Fine......*Master.......please* let me cum.

*Master.......please let me cum*......*Bakugo begged and you smirked and started riding him fast. You watched as his back arched as you felt him deliver another load of cum, deep within your hole, but you didn't stop.* Hey......no.......please.....NO.......*Master*.........*HNGNNNNNN* Please....stop.....*You didn't let up, you had it in your mind to break this boy tonight.*

*Hey.....Teddy Bear* Listen.......we can talk........*fuck* about this......hey......*ah AH!* Come on......*please.......You had a permanent smirk on your face. Bakugo looked up at you with pleading eyes* PLEASE *MASTER*.......I'm about to cum........*You stopped moving and sat there with his eyes glaring up at you.* OH COME ON! I AM NOT......*You moved your hips once, eliciting a moan from him.*

*MASTER.......please.....please.....master......let me cum.......i need to cum.........uh....ah.....AHHHH!* Don't stop.....*You start moving again, letting Bakugo cum.....though he was really low this time.* Babe....please.....no more........*AHHHH! You started bouncing on his cock again, causing him to throw back his head and cry out for mercy*

*Please....Master......Bakugo's back arched as he shot his first blank* Ah.....AH! *But you didn't let up. He tried to sit up to stop you, but you pushed him back on the bed, continuing to bounce* I'm gonna......*You stop bouncing* What? No......No.......*Teddy Bear*........don't do this to me......I love you.......please......let me cum.........*You roll your hips once* PLEASE *MASTER.......MAAAAAAAASTERRRRRR*

*You roll your hips again* Listen......*Teddy Bear* I'll do anything you want.......just let me.......release........please.......*please*. I need to......*ah AH!* No.....please keep going........*master. You smirk and start going fast as he cries out, back arching and another blank shot. But you don't let up and his cries continue as he shoots another blank. Master......please......fuck me........*

*You smirk as you sit there on him, You asked him to say what he just said louder.* Come on.....*Bakugo growls* Don't make me......*You start to lift off his cock and he looks at you*.........grrrrrrrrr.......Fine......*MASTER, PLEASE FUCK ME!* Happyyyyyyyyyyy?.........*You slam back down on him and fucked him so hard and fast that he threw his head back and cried out at the stimulation it brought. it was starting to get too much for him*

*Master......MAAAASTEEEEEEER* Please......let me.....cum........*FUUUUUUUCK* I need to release......*DUMBASS*! *You continued to bounce as you feel him arch his back for the umpteenth time again. He cried out as he had nothing to give. Master*.......mercy.......I cry for mercy........please.......no more.......*please*.

*You ignored Bakugo's cries as you just bounced on him.* Please Babe......stop......*Master* please........no more ah *AH! You felt his back arch again, shooting another blank. You saw him look really flushed and his eyes begged for you to stop, but you weren’t satisfied yet.* Please......Please........no more *Teddy Bear. Please no more.* I’m done. I’ve got nothing. *you of course ignored him and continued your ministrations.*

*Please......Babe......stop......I've got no more*........*You felt his arching back again as he shot an empty shot. After this shot, you moved off of him, giving him a moment to breath.* Thank you......*Teddy Bear*. I love you.....you *Dumbass*.......Hya! *You felt him move beside you and realized too late that he pinned you to the bed.* Hey.....*Dumbass*. I think it high time you learn what it feels like to not be able to give something. And I am gonna start *here.*

*You cry out as Bakugo rams two fingers straight into your hole, only the juices from earlier to coat your insides. Bakugo rams his fingers hard and fast, in and out, in and out of your hole, not letting up.* Yeah? How does it feel, *Dumbass*? How do you like your hole being pounded over and over again? *You cry out as it hurts but is pleasurable at the same time.*

*Bakugo doesn't let up. He continues pounding his fingers in and out, hard and fast. You scream out as you get close to cumming and he just pulls his fingers out.* How do you feel now, *Dumbass*? Needing to cum, but can't. HUH? What was that? You need to cum? *Bakugo smirks at you and runs a finger just outside your hole* What's the matter......can't take the tease, *Slutty Bear*?

*You beg Bakugo to let you cum, but he only laughs in your face.* Nice try.....But you are gonna sit here until you beg, and use the right word. Call me *Daddy* you *Slutty Bear.* Or we can sit here all night, waiting for you to make me let you cum.

*You look up to Bakugo, begging Daddy to let you cum. He smirks and pounds his fingers back inside your hole, pounding you and feeling you cum all over his fingers. But he doesn't stop. He slides a third finger in as he continues to pound your hole.* You like this? Huh? You like this *bitch*? I want to hear you beg for mercy you little *Slutty Bear*. Beg for me to send you over the moon.

*You beg him to let you feel good as you throw your head back and cum again.* Oh.....did you just cum without me allowing you to, *Bitch*? Oh no no no.....You need to be punished. *Bakugo pulls out his fingers and smacks your thigh, near your ass.* Looks like I need to teach this *Bitch* a lesson in cumming when *Daddy* says you can come.....*Slutty Bear. Bakugo shoves all three fingers back in and just sits there, causing you to cry out for him to move his hand*

*You look into his eyes and beg for Daddy to move his hand* Heh....No......I want you to *beg, you little bitch*. And feel what it is like to not have anything to give. *He uses his other hand to smack your ass on the side again. You cry out, begging daddy with everything to let you feel good. He laughs and starts pounding your hole again with his hand, going harder than before, making you throw your head back, moaning and crying out* Yeah! That's it, *Slutty Bear*. Cry out for *Daddy* to let you cum.

*You whimper as you needed to release, begging Daddy to let you cum* You need to cum, *bitch*? You need to CUM, *BITCH*? Cum all over my cock you *bitch* and beg me to let you lap it all up. *Finally allowed to release, you cum all over his cock as you look up to him as he pulls his cock out and presses it to your lips. You moan wanting his touch back to your hole.* Oh.....you want to feel me down here? *Bakugo smirks and leans down and licks once on the outside of your hole* You promise to be a good *Bitch*?

*You promise Daddy that you would be a good bitch. You begged him to please you with his tongue when he shoves four fingers into your hole, causing you to cry out.* I don’t think you are ready for my tongue, *Slutty Bear*. I think you need more punishment as I fist your hole. *You cry out, your orgasm dry.* Oh, is this your first blank? Let me see if I can drive another blank from you, *Bitch. Bakugo slaps your ass again, harder than last time*

*The slap alone made you drygasm again, his hand not letting up as he slaps your ass again.* Shoot those blanks, *Bitch*. Keep them coming. I want you to cry out for my tongue to give you mercy. Cry out for *Daddy’s* tongue to soothe your aching hole. *You beg daddy to stop with the hand and use his tongue to make your hole feel better. Bakugo smirks waiting for you to drygasm again before removing his fingers and flipping you back on your back, roughly.*

*Bakugo's tongue went deeper than you imagined. He started licking your hole as it slowly tried to go back to normal. Bakugo hit spots that his hands didn't as he started licking all around your sex. He sucked and licked, kissed and nipped. It was still rough, but you could feel him get a little more gentle as he went. But it didn't stop the drygasms from coming.* Oh, is my little *Slutty Bear* still turned on by this? How about I go really slow and draw this out? Or are you still wanting more, *Slutty Bear*?

*You whimpered as you felt Bakugo get all gentle on you. He cleaned up what mess there was before he rose up and kissed you. It was a rough kiss, but you could feel the love in it.* Had enough, *Teddy Bear*? Why don’t we take it easy? Let me get you something warm. Lay here and stay still, *Teddy Bear*. Or be my *Dumbass* and follow me. But we both know you are too sore for that. *Bakugo’s smile was tender as he kissed you again before getting up. You sat up as he handed you one of the water bottles on the nightstand that you had placed there beforehand. He walked into your bathroom, waddling a bit, and turned on the sink to draw in some hot water. He warmed two cloths with the warm water before grabbing a towel and walking back in.*

*Bakugo handed you one of the two washcloths as you pressed it down to your hole, letting the heat soothe the pain that was there. You watched as Bakugo pressed the other to his cock, you now seeing the slight bruising that was forming on the limp member.* Next time, *dumbass* let me know you want to go rough. I wasn’t expecting it. But I didn’t mind the surprise either. *Bakugo wraps the towel around your shoulders, helping you wipe off all the sweat.* I love you, *Teddy Bear*. Let’s do this again sometime, you *Dumbass*.


	4. Eijiro Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER! TONIGHT'S TARGET IS OUR BELOVED DADDY SHARK, EIJIRO KIRISHIMA, BETTER KNOWN AS RED RIOT. 
> 
> TO SET THE SCENE:  
> YOU AND KIRI HAVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO YEARS NOW. AND THINGS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SERIOUS BUT NEVER REALLY ADVENTUROUS IN BED. TONIGHT YOU FEEL LIKE ADDING SOME SPICE TO YOUR SEX LIFE AND THIS IS WHAT ENSUES!
> 
> LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Minor edits to be made)

Heya *Pebble*. I got your call that you wanted to see me.....But......Hey.....*Pebble*......what are you.......ah......*AH. Pebble* What are you???? Oh *Pebble* be gentle t-........*OH PEBBLE. You lick Kirishima's cock from base to tip before taking his whole cock into your mouth* F-Fuck! *Pebble*.

*Pebble*.......hey…...did I do *ah Ah* something not beautycool? *Kirishima grabs the back of your head as you suck him off* Hey, *pebble* not that I…..*ah* mind, but what brought on this….oh *pebble* that feels so good. *Kiri throws his head back moaning.*

*Kiri strokes your head as suck on him slowly and tenderly.* Oh *pebble* you know how to treat your *boulder*. That feels so good. *you start speeding up your ministrations eliciting a louder moan from Kiri.* FUCK! *PEBBLE*!!! Ah…..mmmmm *Ah. Pebble.* I’m gonna cum…..*you feel Kiri stroke your head as you felt him squirt his seed into your throat.*

Oh *Pebble*......hey…..HEY……*PEBBLE*.....what are…...Ah….*AH!*.....you…..*doing? Kiri moaned as you continued to suck him off.* F-FUCK……*Pebble*....You made me cum already…..was that not…..*fuuuuuuck*.......enough…….*Kiri’s knees gave out as he slipped to the floor, you not letting up still on his cock*. *Pebble* please…..don’t stop…….*Oh FUCK*......fffffffffffuck!

*You hear him moaning out your name as he pulls you up from his cock, kissing you passionately.* I want to fuck you so bad….*Pebble*, let me go unbreak- *You stop him by slamming yourself onto his cock. You tell him that it isn’t time to go unbreakable yet.* Well if that is what my *Pebble* wants, who’s to tell the *Boulder* to ignore your wishes. *You start bouncing a bit rough as he cries out in pleasure.* Yes. *Pebble* I’m gonna cum….

*Kiri cums inside you again, causing you to cum as well. Kiri looks up and smiles at you with a bit of a laugh.* Well *Pebble*, it seems like you are…..hey….*HEY…...ah ah AH! Kiri gasps as you begin riding him again.* Hey…..*Pebble*.....Look I love you…..but….*ah ah AHHHH*. Aren’t you taking it……*AH*......a little too *faaaaaaaar*? Come on, *Peeeeeebbleeeee*…...stop. *Kiri tries to stop your hips from slamming against his, but he forgot you had your ways to make him weak against you.*

*Pebble…….please…...PEEEEBBLLLE.* I’m close….Hey…..why…..why did you stop? *You stopped bouncing with an evil grin on your face.* Please….*Pebble*......I need to cum….please…*pleasepleasepleasePLEASE* let me cum…..*Kiri’s breaths were hitching in his throat as he looked up to you and pleaded for you to move. You start moving slowly.* FUUUUUUUCK *PEBBLE*......now you are……..torturing the *Boulder*.......I need to come…..please let me *cuuuuuum*

*I* don’t want to…..*kiri sucks air through his teeth*........sound needy, but your *boulder*…….kinda needs to…….*fuck*……..cum. *Kiri tries to grab your hips, but you pin his hands above his head.* What does a *Boulder* have to do…….*Kiri sucks in air through his teeth again*.....to have a release? Please…..*please pebble*.......Ah….*AH…….Peb-Pebble…..* PLEASE……*fuck. Kiri’s breathing was ragged as you tortured your boulder to this slow movement.*

*You tell Kiri he has to beg. Beg and call you Daddy to let him release*.....Hey now……*Pebble* you really think I would……*You bottom back out fast and just sit there, Kiri ever so closer to release.*.....*Pebble*........you…..can’t be serious……*You roll your hips once, hearing him suck in his breath.* Fuck…..*Daddy*.........PLEASE LET ME CUM! *Daddy*.......I *need* to cum…..*You start bouncing your hips again, letting the red head below you release a load that was mostly nothing.*

*Fuck…..Pebble* You know how to take it out of a guy…….hey now…...No…...please…….*AHHHH! You start bouncing fast again, making Kiri cry out.* Hey…..*Pebble* come on…….ah *AH! Kiri whined and whimpered* Please…..*Daddy* Have mercy……*AH. Pebble. You keep your speed as you don’t give into Kiri’s pleading.* 

*Kiri cried out as he arched his back, nothing coming as a drygasm washed over him.* Hey.....*Pebble* Come on.......I don't......*AH~! You never stopped moving up and down on his cock before you bottomed out again, causing another drygasm to wash over the red head.* Please......*Daddy*......not another *AH~!*

*You smirked, riding him with no letting up in sight, though you could feel another one of your orgasms coming as well.* Please.....Please.....*Daddy*.......No more.....I've got nothing.......please......*hnnnnn. Kiri threw back his head as he drygasmed again. You stood up off of him and flipped him over, smacked his ass, hard.* Oh! *DADDY! FUCK!* Please.....no mo- *you cut him off as you ram into his asshole, pegging the boy with everything you have.*

*FUCK ME DADDY!* AH~! *You ram in and out of Kiri as he cries out. You slap his ass again, harder.* Fuuuuuuuuck.....*Daddy*.........AHHHHHH! *You felt Kiri tense as he drygasmed again, his cock twitching to release what it was lacking.* Please......*daddyyyyyyyy*........no more.....no more.......fuuuuuuuuuuck! *Kiri tensed again, you pounding him harder into the ground with your cock of choice.*

*You didn't let up as Kiri's face twisted into something lewd* Pleaseeeeee......*Daddy*.........mercy.......*MERCY~! Kiri shot two more blanks in a row.* I got nothing else........*Please no more Daddy!* I beg......*AH~! Kiri shot yet another blank, his body tensing from all the overstim that you were delivering to him.*

*Please Daddy......no more.......NO MOOOOOOORE*~! *Kiri begged for mercy, but you weren't done with him no. You reached around and grabbed at his balls and gave them a nice massage with one hand while you stroked fast on his cock with the other. Your hips still slamming into his ass as you took him from behind.* Ah! AH! AHHHHH! *Daddy......Pebble*........please.......mercyyyyyyyyy! *Kiri tensed again as you felt his cock and balls twitch in your hands trying to release what he was empty on. With this one, you felt yourself cum at hearing his whimpers and moans.*

*You pull out of Kiri's ass and watched him sink to the ground, panting and trying to recover. You sat next to him panting yourself.* Wow.....*Pebble* That was.......intense *You watch as Kiri sat up and leaned to your ear*.......but......*Have you seen a Daddy Shark take revenge?*

I'm gonna show you what *Daddy Shark* can do. *Kiri pushes you into the ground and brings his mouth straight to your sex. And by no means is he gentle about it.* What's this? You already twitching, what a bad *Baby Shark* you are. *Kiri's teeth grazes past as he talks before he purposefully bites hard on your sex, making you throw your head back and moan loudly* Say my name, *Baby Shark*. Scream it at the top of your lungs.

*Kiri smirks as he looks over to his hand* I wonder what would happen if I just.....*make my fingers hard and*.......*Kiri shoved his hardened fingers into your hole before he went back to biting. He pounded the two fingers he had inside you, in and out of your hole, making you throw back your head, screaming out for Daddy Shark.* Oh? What does this *Slutty Baby Shark* want your *Daddy Shark* to do?

*You cry out for Kiri to not stop* Your *Daddy Shark* has no plans of stopping now. *Kiri slams his hardened fingers in and out of your hole while he bites down hard on your sex, drawing blood.* Is this blood I smell? Maybe I need to ravage this little *Baby Shark* until there is more.....*Kiri bit down more on your sex while his fingers pound you, drawing more blood from the bites of Kiri's teeth.*

*You cry out as Kiri suddenly started sucking on your sex, making your back arch and cum.....but there was nothing to give.* Oh ho ho! Looks like this *Baby Shark* is running on empty......perfect......*Let Daddy Shark tend to you.* Or would you rather I.......*Kiri pulls out his fingers letting the tips stay in and tickles the inside of your hole before shoving three into your hole, causing you to cry out and arch your back again, drygasming once more.* It seems *Baby Shark* needs to have more punishment. *He bites down hard, drawing more blood, as his fingers pound in and out of you, hard and fast.*

*You grab Kiri by the hair, crying out for Daddy Shark.* Oh, does my *Baby Shark* need something more? *He pulls out his fingers and takes your arms and pins them to the floor. He takes careful note to position your hips to receive the cock he was about to shove so it didn't cause too much pain. He shoves it in, all 12 inches, bottoming out and hardening once it was inside.*

*That was it for gentle from Kiri. He starts ramming his cock in and out of you, every edge of his hardened cock scraping your insides, causing you to moan out with pain and pleasure.* What's that *Baby Shark*? You want more? *Kiri smirked as he patted the tummy bulge that his cock tip provided.* This not enough for you? How about more of this? *Kiri thrusted hard and fast in and out, eliciting a cry out from you.* Oh yeah.....Feel that 12 inch cock inside you......Yeah? How does it feel to have *Daddy Shark's* cock all the way inside you?

*Just the feeling of his cock alone was enough to make you drygasm again. This made Kiri smack your ass.* Did *Daddy Shark* give you permission to cum?? I think not. *Kiri picked you up, stood up, and slammed you against the wall before thrusting in and out of your hole again.* You will cum when I say you can cum, *Slutty Baby Shark*.

*You screamed as you felt every inch of Kiri's cock ravage your insides, hitting deep within you, making your tummy bulge when he was balls deep.* Keep screaming my name, *Baby Shark*. I want to hear you when you reach ecstasy. *Kiri grabbed your neck as he pounded you against the wall* Shout my name, *Slutty Baby Shark*. Shout my name so the neighbors can hear you clearly.

*You grunt that you needed to release and begged Daddy Shark to let you have that release* That's a good *Baby Shark*. Have your release. *You drygasmed again, feeling close to your limit as you felt yourself drygasm multiple times. You begged Daddy Shark no more and that you would be a good pebble* Oh? Is that.....hnnnngn......so? *You felt Kiri tense as he himself drygasmed. Kiri released your neck as he gently lowered both of you to the ground. He was exhausted*

*P-Pebble? Kiri released his quirk and pulled himself out gently* Are you ok? *You were shaking as Kiri pulled you in to his chest. You nodded as Kiri picked you up and cradled you in his arms as he carried you to the bathroom. He sat you down on the edge of the bathtub as he started to run a bath. He looked over to you and stroked your face.* Did my *pebble* enjoy this time? *You nodded as he ran a washcloth into the filling bath and walked over to you. He pressed it into your sex, kissing you gently.* I'll be right back *Pebble*

*Kiri walks back in and hands you a cup of water.* I know we just....kinda went rough, but I had been planning this for a while. And.....*Kiri's face went bright red, about the same shade as his hair.* Listen.....*Pebble*......You complete me. And....I can't see myself with anyone but you. *Pebble*. I am not a *Boulder* without you. And.......*Crap*......I'm getting nervous here.....*Kiri turned off the water before he got down on one knee.....the blush not leaving his face* Will you......marry me?


	5. Keigo Takami (Hawks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER! TONIGHT'S TARGET IS OUR BELOVED CHICKEN MAN, KEIGO TAKAMI, BETTER KNOWN AS HAWKS. 
> 
> TO SET THE SCENE:  
> THE NIGHT BEFORE, KEIGO WENT FULL DOM ON YOU AND THOUGH YOU LOVED IT, IT IS TIME FOR REVENGE. AFTER MESSING WITH HIS WINGS THE NIGHT BEFORE, YOU DISCOVERED A WEAKNESS AND DECIDED IT WAS THE PERFECT PAYBACK.
> 
> LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

“Hey there, _kid._ You wanted to see me?” _Keigo walked in, shirtless, after you called him from your room. You were sitting in the middle of the bed you shared with your husband, Keigo. You patted the space on the bed next to you and watched as Keigo sat down._ “Listen if this was about last night…..I…... _Kid….._ what’s with that look in your eyes?”

_You held a smirk on your face, as you told him you simply wanted to give Keigo a massage because you knew he was still tense from all the happenings recently._ “Ok. But just be careful of my wings. You remember…...hey! _KID!_ I was just telling you…..” _You watched in the mirror Keigo biting his lip in trying to not moan at the pleasure he felt from you playing with his wings._

“ _Kid_ ….come on…..you don’t…..ah _AH._ ” _You ran your fingers through his feathers, making him moan, his arousal was making his feathers bristle a bit as you played with his wings._ “Listen…. _kid_ ….what do I have to do to make you stop…playing with my wings??” _You tell him that he needed to shut up._

“Is that anyway to speak to your…... _AHHHH…..fuck kid._ ” _You traced your fingers around the base of his wings, where they met his back. He drew in breath between his teeth as you pushed Keigo forward on the bed, he just moved like putty in your hands._ “Come on, _Kid._ We don’t have to….. _ah…..please…..my wings are sensitive._ ” _Keigo’s voice was shaky._

_You continued to run your hands through his wings, sitting on his back to pin him under you. You feel him shudder at every touch before you go back to the base of his wings._ “Please….. _Kid_ ….be gentle…..” _You smirk as you bend down and nip at the base of his wing, making him cry out with pleasure loudly. He stretched his wings and tried to wrap them around you when you bit down hard on the base of his wing._

“HEY! _AHHHHHHH! THAT FEELS…..GOOOOOOOOOD!_ ” _You felt Keigo arch his back into you, licking the base of his wings. You run your fingers through the feathers making him shudder._ “ _Kid._ Please…. _Ahhhhhhh…….fuck…….that feels so good….._ ” _Keigo moaned as you ran your hands along the bone at the top of his wings, moving your hands slowly to touch every feather that covered it, eliciting a louder moan once you got towards the base._

_Keigo’s feathers ruffled as you repeated tracing your fingers across the bone in his wings before you started sucking on the top where one of the wings met his back. You saw Keigo point his toes as he gasped and moaned._ “ _FFFFFFFUUUUUCK, BABYBIRD…….AHHHHHH_ .” _You heard him draw in air through his teeth as his body shuddered._ “I’m gonna cum….if you keep this up….. _f u c k_.” 

_But of course, you don’t let up. You sucked around each base of Keigo’s wings causing him to cry out in pleasure._ “I’m gonna cream my pants…... _AHHHHH…….CUMMING!!!!_ ” _You felt Keigo shudder underneath you as you could only guess he creamed in his pants. You teasingly told him that he was a bad boy for messing up his pants and that he needed to be punished. You leaned down and spoke low into his ear to turn over._ “Hah….Like I would…... _Ah…._ ” _You gave a low growl and ordered him to flip over. Keigo’s eyes went wide and did as he was ordered._

_Smirking, you stood up, threw off the oversized shirt you had on and revealed your completely naked body._ “Oh…..so you were prepared for this, _kid_ . Well two can…..hey.” _Your mouth twisted into a sneer before pushing him back on the bed with your foot. Telling him that he would become naked when he behaved and then proceeded to sit on his face. His muffled cries came from under you while your knees pinned his arms._

“Come on, _Kid….fuck….._ Do you have to smother me?” _You gave a low growl and ordered him to lick your hole, and that he better do a good job. You heard him growl and you grabbed and tugged at a wing making him hiss in the process._ “Dammit, _kid._ You don’t have to be…... _AhhhhhH!!_ ” _You started stroking his wings again, making him shudder._ “ _Fuck._ Why do you have to be so…... _AHHHH…..Hnnnn…...FUCK._ ”

_You growl at him as he isn’t servicing you and you bounce on his face._ “Alright already…..” _He moaned and then started licking your hole, sticking his tongue in and tonguefucking you. Your moans intertwined with his as you stroked his wings again, the shudder returning. The bulge in his pants was becoming more prevalent.and hissing was added as he cried out again._ “ _Kid…..please…..._ I’m gonna cum again if you keep _….._ ” _His shudder was pretty much continuous at this point. But what he didn’t expect was for you to stop stroking his wings, right on the cusp of his climax. He begged into your hole._

“Please, _kid._ Let me cum…..I need to _cum_ .” _You told him that he needed to service you more before you let him cum. You could feel a pout on your hole. You didn’t like that and bounced on his face to prove a point. You told him he needed to_ _beg_ _in order for you to let him release._ “ _Kid….._ come on…….fine…... _fine._ ” _You felt him begin to tongue fuck you as he moaned out,_ “ _Please let me cum….mommy._ ”

_You just laughed as he continued to tongue fuck you, biting outside your hole, servicing your hole like a good boy. You lightly played with the bone in his wing, your moans intertwining with his begs._ “ _Mommy. Please. I beg…...let me cum mommy.” You felt yourself getting close to your own orgasm and opened his jeans. You played with just the tip of his “Little Hawks” as he liked to call his cock._ “ _Kid….please….._ ” _Keigo moaned._

_You placed a light kiss on it as you came all over his face._ “ _Kid….._ Let me stick my cock in you…..please…..I need to cum. _Mommy_ …..I need to cum…..please.” _You smirked and got off his face, grazed your hole over his cock before forcing him back on his stomach. Sitting on his back again, you returned to licking the base of his wings while you ran his fingers through. His moans were loud and he screamed as he came all over the sheets._

_Keigo was panting but your ministrations did not lighten up against his wings. You started sucking all around the base of his wings, making him gasp and moan._ “Please…. _Mommy_ . That feels too good…..ah…..I’m gonna cum again…..already……. _AHHHH._ ” _Keigo came again, with not much to give. You smirked as you stood up, forced him back on his back and slammed your hole over his cock, making him drygasm yet again._

“Come on, _Kid…..._ this is not…... _AHHHHH” You only bounced twice when Keigo drygasmed again, your hands not leaving his wings._ “ _Mommy…..please….this is too much._ ” _You didn’t let up on him. Your fingers moved across each feather as you bounced on his cock, stimming him on two fronts. Keigo’s back arched trying to release another load as he cried out._ “ _Mommy….._ Please….no more….. _Kid…….._ I can’t take any _AHHHHHH!_ ” _Your ministrations caused his back to arch again, causing another drygasm._

“Please….. _kid…..._ I can’t take anymore…..I can’t…... _FUCK….._ I’m about to…...hey….why did you…..” _You stop everything, the bouncing and the wing play. He looks up at you with a pleading look. You only smirked and scooted back off of his cock, sitting on his legs._ “I need to _cum, kid. Please….._ play with my wings, my cock…..anything. I need to _CUM._ ” _You ordered him to make himself cum, to play with himself or beg with everything he had to have you make him cum again. Keigo’s breath was ragged._ “ _Kid._ I can’t…...do a good….of a job…..as you……..PLEASE MAKE ME CUM.” _You smirked and only flicked his cock causing a hiss to escape._

_“Kid._ You aren’t….being a good……” _You watched him wince as you grabbed his wing roughly and tossed him back on his stomach. You smacked his ass a few times before you got your cock of choice out and slammed it into his ass without warning. He cried out, his body seized as he drygasmed a few times in a row. And as you started smacking your hips against his, you grabbed the base of his wings and held them as you pounded him. His cries for mercy intermingled with his cries of orgams that came one after the other._

_“Mommy…..please…...mercy…...I am done…...I’ve got nothing…...Mooooooommyyyyyyy…...no more. No more. No more. No more. Pleaaaaaaaaaaase.” Keigo gripped the sheets as he orgasmed again and again, panting and begging to stop. But your hips pounded his a few more times before he collapsed on the bed._ “ _Mooooooommyyyyyyy…...no mooooooooore…….pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase.” He cried out as you pounded him a few more times before you felt your own orgasm from hearing his cries wash over you._

_You released his wings, pulled out your choice of cock, before laying on the bed. He pulled his way over to you and curled up on your chest as you gently stroked between his wings. You asked him if he was ok. “Kid…..I love you.” He said as he pushed himself up, weaky, onto his elbows to kiss you heatedly. You pulled out a bottle of pills and a water bottle and handed him both. You figured you were really rough on his sensitive wings and they may be sore. He didn’t refuse either. When he took the pills, he curled back up with you, his arms around you, holding on so no one could take his baby bird away from him. He liked it when you dommed him and the smile on his face relaxed you enough to know you didn’t hurt him too bad._


	6. Shouta Aizawa (Eraserhead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO OVERSTIM HUSBANDO THEATER! TONIGHT'S TARGET IS OUR BELOVED TEACHER, SHOUTA AIZAWA, BETTER KNOWN AS ERASERHEAD. 
> 
> TO SET THE SCENE:  
> AIZAWA PHONES YOU EARLY AFTERNOON AND TELLS YOU THAT HE WANTS TO TAKE YOU TO DINNER. AND THAT HE WOULD BE OVER IN AN HOUR BECAUSE IT TAKES 4 HOURS TO GET TO. YOU TELL HIM HE IS CRAZY BUT OK. WHAT DOES HE HAVE PLANNED?
> 
> LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

_You and Shouta Aizawa had been dating for about 3 years seriously now. The 2 years before that, you dated, but also saw other people. But it wasn’t until he saw you dating his best friend, Present Mic, that he suddenly got possessive and seriously asked you out. And you said yes and had been faithful to him since. And tonight, Aizawa was taking you to a secluded area on the large piece of land that his family has owned for generations. You figured something was up when he told you to dress in a nice summertime outfit and he showed up to pick you up in a simple dress shirt, vest, slack combo, of course his scarf present as well._

_It was down near a lake on the property and it was romantically decorated. You gasped at the view, and he escorted you down to the table that was set up and pulled out your chair for you to sit. The food was a collection of your favorites and you were just in awe of everything. You asked him if everything was ok and if he was trying to butter you up for something, and his face flushed red._ “Well….. _Kitty Cat_ …...I…..Let’s eat first.” _He said nervously as he poured the wine for both of you._

_You both ate in silence looking out over the lake. You kept glancing at him sideways and noticing Aizawa checking his phone, looking at the slowly setting sun, and back to his phone. Finally you asked him what was wrong when you both finished eating. A smile crossed his face as an older gentleman walked up with a cart and started clearing the table._ “ _Kitty Cat._ We have been dating for three years now. And I’ve enjoyed those three years. But I want more. I’ve thought long and hard about this, and I know for sure I want to do this.” _You watched as the older gentleman left the area, Aizawa looked at the sun, and then pulled something out of his pocket._

_He stood up as the older gentleman crested the hill and disappeared on the other side. He walked in front of you and got down on one knee. You gasped as he held up a small box with a simple little ring inside._ “ _Kitty Cat….._ Marry me. Be my _Kitty Cat_ for the rest of our lives. Be my partner for all eternity, not just in hero work, but in our personal lives as well. I love you, _Kitty Cat._ ” _You refrained from screaming but you breathlessly said yes. Aizawa’s face lit up and placed the ring over your ring finger before gingerly kissing you on the lips._

_You stood up and wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms wrapped tenderly around your waist. You stood there kissing and slightly swaying back and forth before Aizawa started kissing you deeper. He lifted you up and sat you on the table as your kiss got hotter and deeper. You felt his arousal against your leg, but he pulled you against him and you felt him grind his cock against you through your clothes._ “ _Kitty Cat….._ I need you…..” _You felt him go to work on taking your top layer off, while your hands did the same for his shirt and vest._

_Making quick work of your top, Aizawa trailed kisses down your jaw to your neck and suckled on your neck. You moaned as his hips continued to grind his cock against your inner thigh._ “ _Kitty Cat…._ I….want you so bad….” _He pulled you off the table to drop whatever you had on the bottom half of you before placing you back on the table and bending down, servicing your sex. Your hands tangled in the already updo that Aizawa had. You tried to keep your moans quiet._ “Moan as loud as you like, _Kitty Cat._ We are the only ones for miles. And that old man…..he tends to my family’s estate….he won’t be bothered by two people, sharing in a natural, primal intertwining of our love.”

“Moan my name, _Kitty Cat._ ” _Aizawa continued to suck and lick your sex, making you moan louder. You leaned back on one hand while the other intertwined tighter into his hair. You pulled his head closer to you as he continued to work on your sex. He sucked, licked, rubbed. He took your hips in his hands and shifted you to be able to reach your hole better and pushed two fingers in, slowly fingerfucking you as he looked up to you, love in his eyes._

_You threw your head back moaning his name, cumming all over his face. You heard him laugh as he stood up and you could feel he released his bottom half as his cock rubbed against your hole, bare._ “ _Kitty Cat…..._ I’m going to stick it in.” _Aizawa pressed his lips against yours as you felt him slowly impale you on his cock, filling your hole with his pleasure stick. When he bottomed out in your hole, he broke the kiss._

“ _Kitty Cat…..._ I love you…..” _He grunts as he positions himself to start moving._ “I’m going to move….” _You nodded and he slowly started moving, his cock moving slow and tenderly. No play, no scarf. Just Aizawa and his raw love pulsed through you with each thrust of his hips. His lips caught yours as he fucked you on the table, kissing you heatedly, matching each thrust as he sped up._ “ _Kitty…...Cat……_ ”

“Fuck….I’m…….cumming…..” _Aizawa’s hips went wild as he pounded in a few more times before he released a load deep into your hole. He kissed you heatedly as you both came off your high. You felt Aizawa start to move again._ “ _Kitty Cat….._ ” _Aizawa moaned as his mouth trailed down from your mouth to your chest, making you throw your head back and cry out his name._

_Aizawa sucked on a nipple as he pounded you. But Aizawa started sucking really hard as he reached down a hand and started rubbing your sex as he pounded you. You tried to tangle your hands into his hair and he grabbed both wrists with his other hand and pinned them above your head._ “ _Kitty…..Cat_ …..you are mine.” _Aizawa growled in your ear as his hips started going faster and his hand rubbed harder and faster, making you peak quickly and cry out his name as your back arched and you came hard. But Aizawa’s movements didn’t stop._

_Aizawa sucked on your neck as he kept you pinned against the table, you moaned loudly as Aizawa was losing himself into the passion of the moment, but you felt overstimulated. Everything was too much. You moaned to Aizawa to slow down, but he didn’t listen. He continued to pound you as your back arched and you came again, though nothing came out. Aizawa said nothing and continued to pound into your hole._

“ _Kitty Cat…...Kitty Cat…….KITTY CAT!_ ” _Aizawa’s hips lost control. His thrusts were uneven, wild, out of control. You drygasmed a few times in a row when you felt Aizawa push one last time into you, releasing a huge load, deep into your hole. Aizawa collapsed on top of you and was panting._ “I love you, _Kitty Cat…..._ And I am glad.” _You stroked his head as you slowly grabbed an edge of his capture weapon that was strewn on the table at this point._

_You had been secretly learning how to use one for the past year. He had used it so many times on you, that you wanted to learn it’s secrets. And now was the time to show him what you have been practicing. You called his name gently and as he looked up, he felt the scarf wrap around him._ “Well…..I did not expect this from you, _Kitty Cat._ But…. _ugh_ …..you’ve gotten good at it.” _You smiled and pushed Aizawa back so you could get up. You forced him to lay back on the table and grinned at him. You told him that you had been planning this for a year and it was time he got a taste of his own medicine._

“Well now….. _Kitty Cat_ ……Oh…...fuck.” _You wrapped your lips around his cock and started sucking hard. Aizawa threw his head back._ “Oh yeah…..suck my cock…..fuck…… _Kitty Cat……_ ” _Aizawa’s hips started to thrust into your mouth but you pulled on the scarf enough to wrap it around the table to keep Aizawa still. It was your turn. He will have to deal with your ministrations now._

_Aizawa squirmed as he was still quite tender from releasing a load in you moments ago._ “Fuck….. _Kitty Cat…..._ Ah…...I’m gonna…...cum again…….” _Aizawa gritted his teeth as he tried his best to arch his back as his first drygasm rocked through him._ “Fuck….. _Kitty Cat….._ you really know how to take it out of me….but come on…..did you really have tooooooooo……. _F U C K._ ” _You climbed up on the table and sat down on his cock, didn’t make it go in your hole, but it’s right outside._

_You hear Aizawa draw in air through his teeth as you grind on his cock, letting the tip just graze the inside of your hole as your ground on him. His body shuddered as you went back on his cock, letting him inside you. You heard him gasp as he became fully sheathed inside you._ “Oh….. _Kitty Cat…..._ I…...hng…... _F U C K…….Kitty Caaaaat._ ” _Just that movement alone of going deep inside you caused his body to shake as he drygasmed again._

_You waited for him to just about finish drygasming before you started moving, bouncing hard on his cock, your hips smacking his as he cries out wanting to grab at you, but can’t. He drygasms a few more times in a row but you don’t give up._ “ _Kiiiiiittyyyyyyyy Caaaaaaaaaaaat……..fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…….please no more…..Kitty Cat. I can’t take any…...Ah Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ ” _Aizawa shuddered as more drygasms rocked his body. But you were getting to a limit too. You felt yourself drygasm a few of the times before you both had one big gasm together._

_You laid down on Aizawa’s chest, releasing the binding of his scarf as Aizawa rolled you both over before kissing down your body, lapping up the mess you both had made before coming back up and kissing you heatedly._ “ _Kitty Cat._ I had fun…..but I am glad that you and I are going to be spending the rest of our lives together. You see…...I had always loved you, even when you were my student…...Laugh it up now. But I couldn’t do a thing about it. _Kitty Cat….._ You were the one. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you. Those 3 years were hard, and even harder when you took a year to apprentice elsewhere.”

_Aizawa kissed you again before stroking your face._ “But I am happy in the end that I got you. You are mine, _Kitty Cat._ And I will make sure you will never feel unloved. I love you……. _Kitty Cat._ ”


End file.
